


[Art] No One Left Behind

by DarthAstris



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Bruising, Canon-Typical Injury, Dirt - Freeform, Fix-It, Gingerpilot, Hux Lives!, Life-Saving Shenanigans, M/M, Poe Dameron's Jacket, Post-TRoS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris
Summary: For misura for the Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2020! Thank you for your prompts! They were very inspiring! :D (Sorry they're not chibis, but I'm really bad at chibis... ^_^;;;;)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	[Art] No One Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



Poe rescues Hux from the wreckage of the _Steadfast_. For misura as part of the Hoelidays Gingerpilot Gift Exchange 2020. I hope you like it!

* * *


End file.
